


Snowed In

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”





	

It was the middle of winter in the Night Court–or what one would assume winter would be like in this court–and I was enjoying every moment of it.

 

Winter back in the mortal realm was miserable, not only because of the bone-chilling temperatures and constant accumulation of snow, but also because it was my responsibility to find food for my family. The colder seasons were the most crucial times to get as many animals as I could–-both for food and clothing. I never wasted any piece of animal I killed.

 

The winter season in the Night Court was so different from my years in the mortal realm. Yes, it was chilly and snow covered every inch of land, but it was peaceful. The silence of the winter night filled the air, calming my thoughts. Piles of snow shifted through the wind, landing on the tips of mountains surrounding the House of Wind.

 

The view was incredible, and I was so grateful to have a home in the sky, to be able to see everything around me.

 

At that thought, I felt a shimmer of love through the bond. I knew Rhys could understand my feelings, and I knew he was forever in admiration of my infinite awe for his court–our court.

 

After sending a wave of love back to him, a small piece of parchment landed on my pillow. Walking over to the bed, I picked up the note, reading:

_Meet me at our cabin tonight._

 

I smiled at Rhys’s handwriting. It was a perfect night to spend curled up next to my mate in the warmth of our favorite place. The cabin held so many fond memories that I always loved to reminisce in. I could only imagine what he had planned for us this evening. 

 

Stepping up the the wooden door, I admired the way the powdery snow flittered down the sides of the roof, sending glittering wisps through the air. Reaching for the doorknob, I opened the heavy wood to be met with blankets and pillows spread out in front of the roaring fireplace. A goofy smile spread across my lips as I thought of my corny mate who put all of this together.

 

“So now I’m corny?”

 

I felt strong hands curl around my waist, my back pressing against Rhys’s chest. His heart beat steadily against my spine, sending waves of comfort through my body.

 

My fingers traced patterns on his hands as he placed sweet kisses over the back of my neck. One hand reached up to sweep my long brassy locks across my shoulder, giving him better access to the sensitive skin of my neck.

 

“Very corny,” I teased. “Almost too corny to stand.”

 

“Mmhmm,” he mumbled into my skin, the vibrations rushing down my spine.

 

Turning around in his arms, I looked into the deep violet of my mate’s eyes, forever feeling grateful for this man to be mine. His resulting grin only confirmed my thoughts and his. “I love it,” I said against his lips. “I love you.”

 

Reaching around my back, Rhys lifted me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around his narrow waist. He carried me across the room until he stopped in front of the fireplace, placing me gently on the blankets heated by the warmth of the fire. Rhys kneeled down between my thighs and leaned forward to rest his warm mouth against my neck. “You have no idea how much I love you,” he breathed. He pressed firm kisses against my throat, down my neck, in between my breasts. My chest rose and fell in deep pants as he gracefully unhooked the buttons of my blouse. His deft fingers trailed down my chest until they rested against the waistband of my pants. I sucked in a sharp breath, causing his eyes to flick up to mine. I nodded quickly, my hair spilling around me on the blanket, urging him to continue. A feline smirk graced his lips before leaning down and unzipping my pants with his teeth. I released a soft moan as I felt those teeth drag against the sensitive skin below my belly button.

 

Heat began to pool in my core and I knew Rhys could smell my arousal as his eyes darkened. He quickly slid my underthings down my body until I was bare before him–-bare before my mate. His eyes flickered to my eyes, my peaked breasts, and the space between my thighs. 

 

Just as he was about to place his mouth on me, we both startled at the sound of something heavy landing just outside the door. Rhys pressed a kiss to by stomach before standing and walking towards the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he tried to pull it open, but the door wouldn’t budge.

_That’s strange_ , I thought.

 

He walked back to me and knelt between my legs, slowly unbuttoning his dark tunic. “We’re snowed in.” He smirked. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, I pounced on him, quickly ridding him of his pants, baring his already hard length to me. My fingers pushed his hands aside as I finished unbuttoning his tunic.

 

He chuckled. “Eager, are we?”

 

I rolled my eyes before meeting his gaze. “I’m trapped in a cabin with my handsome mate, lying in front of a fire, with snow keeping us in here for who knows how long.” I pushed the fabric down his shoulders until his tattooed chest glowed in the firelight. “Do you simply want to just sit around and stare at each other?” I teased.

 

I flipped our bodies until I was astride him, my hips sliding over his. His groan spread throughout the cabin at the friction between us. “Cauldron, no,” he growled. Now it was my turn to chuckle. I pressed kisses down his chest until I reached the enormous length of him. My eyes flickered up to his as I licked the smooth skin of his cock.

 

“Shit.”

 

My smile grew as I took him into my mouth, my tongue sliding over the tip. “Feyre,” he groaned, voice rumbling in his chest, the sound sending vibrations down his body. I moaned at the feel of him in my mouth, and I pressed my lips against him, teasing and kissing the velvety-smooth skin. 

 

Before I could take him into my mouth again, he pulled me up until I was sitting atop his hips, his hard shaft teasing at my entrance. “Play later,” he said darkly.

 

I smiled and kissed his chest before lowering myself on him, and I gasped at the feel of my mate filling me completely. After adjusting to the size of him, I rolled my hips against him, and his own hips shifted up into me, causing a sharp zing of pleasure to travel through my body.

 

“Rhys,” I breathed. I leaned down and kissed him deeply, my tongue sliding over his lips. His tongue darted into my mouth in time with his sharp thrusts. My body began to tremble at the intense feelings he was emitting on my body. I ground down onto him, my hips rolling as his lifted. My breathing was ragged as I neared the edge. 

Rhys flipped us over until I was sprawled out beneath him, and he increased the pace, thrusting into me harder, faster, deeper. His open mouth slid over mine, kissing me with such passion, I could hardly catch my breath.

 

“Rhys,” I whispered into his mouth. My body shook harder as I reached my climax, my head lost in pure love and bliss.

 

His hips thrust into me for a last time before he reached his own climax, and he gently laid on top of me, my breasts rubbing against his chest with every breath.

 

He slowly pulled out of me, my body incredibly sensitive from our love-making. Rhys laid down beside me, pulling me against his warm chest and kissing my forehead.

 

I smiled into his skin, feeling drowsy and content, being safe and warm in his arms. As my eyes began to flutter closed, my mind jerked as I realized something.

 

I turned my head to look at my mate. “We could have winnowed out of here, couldn’t we?”

 

He smirked before pressing a soft kiss to my temple. “Possibly.”

_Prick_ , I thought. But a smile remained plastered to my lips.

_But you love me_ , he sent back.

 

My body curled further into him. _Always_.


End file.
